A Game in the Basement Jail
by DJ-san
Summary: Rasa sakit dan penderitaan adalah pelajaran hidup yang terbaik. Itu yang orang lain katakan. Tapi bagi Annie, hal itu adalah obat penawar rasa rindu yang terbaik, dan Mikasa adalah orang yang memberikan obat penawar itu. Mereka berdua melakukan permainan sadomasokisme itu di dalam penjara bawah tanah. Warning: Rate M for Violence and Sexual Harassment.


**Screw this author! Yang multichapter aja belum dilanjutin udah nulis fanfic baru lagi. BDSM pula!**

**Yep, readers, sebelum lanjut ke bawah, tolong baca warning ya... Awas lho kalau nggak!  
**

**Oke, mari kita mulai...**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning: Rate M for Violence, Yuri, Sexual Harassment**

**BUKAN KONSUMSI ANAK DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN.**

**.**

**.**

**DJ-san Presents…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A Game in the Basement Jail**

* * *

"Mikasa Ackerman, tugas mengawasi penjara bawah tanah kuserahkan padamu hari ini," utar seorang komandan berambut pirang dan berbadan tinggi tegap kepada seorang wanita muda berwajah oriental. Sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci berbandul besar, ia menepuk pundak wanita muda itu dengan tangan kirinya yang masih utuh―sebab tangannya yang satu lagi sudah buntung―sebagai tanda kepercayaan.

"Siap laksanakan, komandan Erwin…" jawab Mikasa mantap sambil berpose salute terhadap sang komandan.

"Ingat Ackerman, wanita itu mungkin membawa kenangan yang sangat buruk bagimu, namun jangan sampai kau terbawa emosi dan melukainya. Kita tidak tahu apakah ia masih memiliki kemampuan berubah menjadi titannya atau tidak…" jelas Komandan Erwin tetap dengan ekspresi yang tenang.

"… Akan kuusahakan agar tidak bertindak gegabah, komandan…" ujar Mikasa sedikit ragu, namun ia berusaha untuk menaati perintah komandannya tersebut.

"Pegang tugas dan wewenangmu baik-baik, Ackerman. Aku akan meninggalkan markas ini sekarang. Sampai jumpa saat makan malam nanti," pamit sang komandan sebelum menghilang dari hadapan si wanita muda yang nampak selalu memakai scarf merah tersebut.

Mikasa menatap kunci yang diserahkan kepadanya tersebut sejenak, lalu menghela nafas panjang, mencoba untuk menahan segala emosi yang meluap dari dalam hatinya.

"Mari kita mulai…"

Yah, hari ini ia diberi tugas oleh Komandan Erwin untuk mengawasi penjara bawah tanah dimana di dalamnya terdapat sesosok wanita muda berambut pirang dan bermata biru safir bernama Annie Leonhardt. Tepatnya, wanita itulah yang membawa kenangan buruk padanya dua tahun yang lalu. Yang ia ingat tentang dirinya hanyalah pada saat itu, sang dara bermata biru mencoba untuk menculik Eren Jaeger―pemuda yang ia cintai―demi tujuan dan kepentingannya sendiri. Sangat sulit untuk memaafkannya setelah kejadian itu berlalu, memang.

Di saat yang sama, di balik jeruji besi yang sempit itu, meringkuk seorang Annie Leonhardt dengan kedua tangannya terkunci oleh rantai yang dihubungkan dengan tembok penjara. Ia terlihat kurus dan pucat, namun tidak sama sekali pun ekspresi kesedihan terpapar di wajah tirusnya, melainkan ekspresi kelegaan karena kebohongan yang selama ini ia tutupi dari muka publik akhirnya terungkap juga, bahwa dirinya adalah sang _Female-type Titan_.

_TAP… TAP… TAP…_

Kemudian dari luar penjara, terdengarlah suara langkah sepatu yang berat namun singkron. Dari suaranya saja, Annie sudah bisa menerka pemilik langkah tersebut.

_TAP…_

Akhirnya suara langkah sepatu itu pun terhenti saat sosok yang ia nanti-nanti tersebut berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu penjaranya, kokoh dan tegap seperti seorang algojo yang siap untuk menghajarnya.

"Hari yang indah, Mikasa. Lama tak berjumpa denganmu. Ada keperluan apa kau kemari, hmm?" ujar Annie dengan nada menggoda seakan tidak ada rasa penyesalan yang terjandung di dalam hatinya.

"Aku ditugaskan oleh komandan untuk mengawasimu hari ini, _Female-type Titan_…" jawab Mikasa dengan menggunakan sebutan khusus kepada wanita muda tersebut.

"Ahh… tidak seru. Aku pikir kau datang kemari untuk memberi pelajaran padaku. Atau mungkin, dengan sedikit siksaan yang menggairahkan~?" tutur Annie, semakin mengompori Mikasa.

Mikasa merapatkan giginya kuat-kuat dan mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping pinggulnya untuk menahan emosi. Kemudian ia mulai bertanya kepada gadis berambut pirang itu dengan suara bergetar, "Annie, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu menangkap Eren waktu itu…"

"Oh, waktu itu…" Annie meyeringai lebar terhadap pertanyaan Mikasa yang baru saja dilontarkan kepadanya tersebut. "Kau yakin mau tahu, Mikasa~?"

Mikasa secara sarkas langsung menggenggam jeruji penjara yang mengurung Annie dan menatap wanita muda tersebut dengan geram. Suara decitan besi yang keras terdengar oleh karenanya. "Tidak usah memanasiku lagi, perempuan jalang! Katakan saja yang sejujurnya!" lontarnya marah.

Melihat ekspresi kemarahan Mikasa malah membuat Annie Leonhardt semakin penasaran akan reaksi gadis tersebut yang selanjutnya. Ia mencoba merangkai alasan yang paling tepat untuk dapat memancing emosi gadis bertubuh maskulin tersebut. Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali menampilkan seringai lebar di wajah tirusnya.

"Itu karena aku mencintai Eren, Mikasa! Aku selalu berharap akan bisa berhubungan intim dengannya! Ahahahaha~" ungkapnya seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak layaknya orang tidak waras.

Dengan jawaban mantap Annie tersebut, maka semakin berkobarlah api kemarahan dalam diri Mikasa. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia segera membuka kunci pintu penjara tersebut dengan kasar dan masuk ke dalamnya, menghajar Annie Leonhardt tanpa rasa ampun sedikit pun.

"Dasar perempuan jalang! Jangan kira aku ini bodoh ya, sehingga tidak bisa menerka kebohongan yang terlontar dari mulut kotormu itu! Kau adalah musuh dari umat manusia dan tidak pantas berhubungan dengan Eren!" bentak Mikasa sambil tetap menghajar Annie habis-habisan.

Sementara itu, sang _Female-type Titan_ nampak tak bergeming sama sekali saat ia ditendang dan dipukuli habis-habisan oleh tentara wanita yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya tersebut. Malahan, ia tetap menyeringai lebar sambil menatap Mikasa dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kau tahu, Mikasa? Sampai detik ini pun, aku masih tetap mencintai Eren lho~" ungkapnya penuh kebohongan agar Mikasa semakin terpancing emosinya.

"Dasar binatang jalang tidak tahu diri!"

Kemudian, dengan sekuat tenaga, Mikasa menjambak rambut Annie dan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok berkali-kali hingga darah mengucur dari tempurung tengkorak wanita muda itu. Tak cukup hanya dengan itu saja, Mikasa pun mulai merobek leher baju Annie dengan kasar dan kemudian menggigit lehernya hingga menimbulkan bekas gigitan yang cukup dalam.

"Ahh… Errrgh… Ahahaha… Terus saja kau menyiksaku, Mikasa. Kau malah membuatku semakin bergairah, tahu~" ujar Annie menggoda Mikasa, meski dengan sedikit erangan kesakitan.

Dengan luka-luka seperti itu, kemungkinan Annie untuk menjadi titan lagi sangatlah besar, namun wanita muda berambut pirang tersebut ternyata bisa mengendalikan hasratnya untuk berubah menjadi titan. Ia hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan Mikasa; sejak tiada satu orang pun temannya dari angkatan ke-104 yang datang untuk menjenguknya.

"Mikasa… kau tidak tertarik untuk menyakiti anggota tubuhku yang lain? Bukankah kau kesal padaku, hmmm~?" godanya lagi.

"Bukan kesal lagi, melainkan aku sungguh-sungguh membencimu, binatang jalang!" geram Mikasa seraya menjambak rambut Annie dan membentaknya keras-keras di depan wajahnya.

_PLAK_

Ditamparlah keras-keras pipi kiri Annie. Kemudian bergantian dengan pipi kanan, pipi kiri lagi, pipi kanan lagi, dan seterusnya hingga belasan kali. Akhirnya wanita masokis itu pun ambruk juga dengan tangan mesih terikat di rantai.

"L-Lagi, Mikasa… Lagi…" ucapnya lemah.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau hidup bahagia, Leonhardt…" balas Mikasa seraya melepaskan kunci rantai berborgol yang melilit kedua tangan Annie.

_CREK… CREK…_

Akhirnya Annie bisa berbaring sepenuhnya di lantai penjara dengan pakaian compang-camping bekas dirobek Mikasa. Kini ia bisa merasakan sobekan pada leher bajunya diperlebar oleh wanita muda berlengan kekar tersebut hingga sampai ke perutnya, menampilkan otot-otot abdominal Annie yang feminim, tidak sekekar milik Mikasa.

Setelah itu, Mikasa segera memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Annie dan langsung menyerangnya dengan ganas. Gigitan-gigitan kuat dan kasar kembali ia berikan di daerah tulang belikat si wanita masokis hingga darahnya semakin mengucur deras. Lalu dihisap dan dijilatinya cucuran darah tersebut dengan penuh hasrat membunuh.

"Nnngaah… Mmmph… Damn it feels good…" erang Annie nampak menikmati perlakuan Mikasa terhadapnya.

Sementara lidahnya masih bermain di daerah belikat Annie, tangan kirinya mulai menggerayangi punggung mulus Annie dan memberikan cakaran-cakaran kuat pada kulitnya. Luka-luka pedih pun bertambah di daerah punggung Annie, namun tak sedikit pun wanita muda itu membuat gerakan untuk menghentikan perlakuan keji sang tentara wanita.

"Nnnh… Ternyata aku tak salah ya menyebutmu binatang buas… Karena kau lebih buas daripada mereka~" ungkap Annie sambil menyeringai nakal, namun dengan tatapan lemah.

"Diam dan nantikan saja hukuman untukmu selanjutnya, jalang!" seru Mikasa sebelum akhirnya ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Annie dan menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Mmph… T-Tunggu-… Uffh…" ciuman yang diberikan Mikasa kepada Annie membuat wanita masokis itu hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Mungkin ia melakukannya dengan perasaan benci bercampur nafsu. Namun, pada akhirnya Annie pun turut membalas ciuman itu dengan penuh gairah.

Kini suhu di dalam jeruji penjara itu terasa semakin panas saja setelah segala aktivitas yang mereka lakukan berdua tersebut. Untuk itulah, Mikasa mulai melepaskan jaket dan scarf yang sedaritadi melekat pada tubuhnya. Ia juga turut melepaskan dua buah kancing di bagian atas kemejanya, sehingga dapat terlihat padanya dada atletis yang masih tertutup bra, terekspos secara jelas.

Merasa iri karena melihat kekekaran otot dada Mikasa itu, Annie pun kembali mencium dan menghisap bibir Mikasa dengan lebih kuat dan bernafsu. Lidah mereka pun saling bergulat satu sama lain, membuat seutas benang saliva menghubungi lidah keduanya. Sementara itu, tangan Mikasa mulai menggerayangi kedua buah dada Annie.

"Ahhn…" erang Annie ketika dirasakannya Mikasa memijat kasar puting dada kirinya dan mencubitnya dengan gemas. Ia mencengkeram bahu kekar Mikasa kuat-kuat untuk menahan rasa sakitnya yang bercampur dengan gairah birahi.

"Dan aku pun tidak salah untuk menyebutmu seekor binatang jalang, Annie Leonhardt. Oh, maksudku _Female-type Titan_…" ujar Mikasa seraya menampilkan seunggah seringai sadistis. "Dan inilah hukuman untukmu selanjutnya…"

Sambil terus meremas puting Annie, tangan kiri Mikasa yang masih bebas mulai membuka resleting celana jeans milik sang Titan betina dan menyusup masuk ke dalamnya, meraba-raba selangkangannya yang sudah basah dibalik celana dalamnya.

"Nngh… Kau sudah bermain terlalu jauh, Mikasa. Mmmh…" Annie pun mendesah kenikmatan.

"Tidak usah banyak berkomentar kau, binatang jalang!" bentak Mikasa sambil menarik paksa celana dalam Annie ke atas, sehingga membuat kain tipis tersebut terjepit di antara kedua labia miliknya wanita masokis itu.

"Seharusnya kau malu dengan dirimu sendiri, dasar kotor!" Mikasa pun mulai memukuli bokong Annie keras-keras hingga membuat erangan wanita itu semakin keras.

"Aaah… Ahhn… Mikasa, lebih keras!" erang Annie yang malah meminta Mikasa untuk memperlakukannya lebih kasar.

Permintaan yang disertai dengan erangan wanita masokis tersebut membuat Mikasa semakin penasaran akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya bila ia menaikkan tahap kesadisannya. Ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sebuah pisau berburu bekas ia berburu rusa pagi ini (sudah dicuci).

Dengan lihai dan cepat, ia mulai menyayat kulit Annie di sepanjang kedua lengan dan kakinya. Darah kembali mengucur pelan dari anggota tubuh Annie. Lalu dijilati dan dihisapnya darah yang mengalir dari luka-luka sayat tersebut oleh Mikasa.

Saat Annie menerima sayatan-sayatan panjang tersebut, sebenarnya ia mulai merasa takut bahwa ia akan berubah menjadi titan lagi. Ia pun mencoba mengisyaratkan Mikasa untuk berhenti.

"Mi-Mikasa, sud-… Aaahhn…"

Namun ia tidak berhasil melakukannya, sebab Mikasa sudah terlanjur memainkan lidahnya kembali di sekujur luka-luka sayatan tersebut. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap mencoba mengisyaratkan sang tentara wanita lagi.

"Cukup… Mikasa, k-kau sudah bertindak terlalu… jauh… Nnnh…" ucap Annie dengan sedikit desahan pelan.

Mendengar desahan Annie yang memintanya untuk berhenti tersebut malahan Mikasa membuat menyeringai lebar, pertanda bahwa ia mulai menikmati permainan sadomasokis ini. Sepertinya ia lupa bahwa saat ini ia sedang bermain-main dengan sesosok _Titan_ yang bisa bertransformasi kapan saja di waktu yang tidak terduga ketika tubuhnya terluka.

Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai melebarkan paha Annie dan menurunkan celana dalamnya yang sudah basah dan lengket sepenuhnya oleh cairan orgasmenya. Kedua tangan dan kaki Annie kembali ia borgol di rantai agar tidak terlalu banyak meronta. Setelah itu, ia mengarahkan pisaunya hampir mengenai labia milik Annie.

"T-Tunggu Mikasa… Apa yang-… kau lakukan?" tanya Annie terbata-bata dengan perasaan sedikit takut. "K-Kau tidak akan melukaiku di daerah 'itu' bukan?"

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau menikmatinya; saat mendapat siksaan dariku?" ujar Mikasa sambil tetap menyeringai lebar. Pisaunya kini telah menyentuh labia sang masokis.

"A-Aku suka, tapi… tidak, tidak di daerah itu… Mikasa, tolonglah…" mohon Annie dengan nada sedikit panik.

"Tapi aku masih belum mau menyelesaikan permainan kita, Annie Leonhardt…" utar Mikasa tanpa mempedulikan perasaan takut sang _Female-type Titan_.

Pisau itu kini sudah masuk kedalam daerah sensitif milik Annie. Sedikit lagi akan menembus selaput daranya. Dan jika itu terjadi, hal yang ditakutkan Annie mungkin akan terjadi jika Mikasa tidak segera melepaskannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Annie? Kau suka bukan? Jangan bilang tidak, sebab kau yang selalu meminta lebih…" ujar Mikasa arogan.

"Mikasa… Ti-Tidak… J-Jangan memasukkannya lebih dalam lagi…" balas Annie seraya menggigil hebat.

"Tapi… Ketika pisau ini berhasil menerobos masuk lebih dalam lagi, kau akan merasakan sensasi sakit yang lebih hebat lagi. Apa kau tidak mau mencobanya, hmm?"

Pisau itu pun akhirnya berhasil menyentuh selaput dara milik Annie, namun belum sempat melukainya.

"Ti-Tidak… Mikasa, sudah!" Annie pun akhirnya mengeluarkan air matanya akibat rasa takut. "Ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu!"

Mikasa pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan perilakunya sebentar.

"Berbahaya untukku?" Mikasa berusaha mencerna kata-kata itu untuk menemukan maksudnya. Sekarang ia baru ingat bahwa jika ia melukai Annie lebih banyak lagi dan membuat wanita masokis itu berkeinginan untuk berubah menjadi titan, maka nyawanya―dan juga nyawa semua orang―akan terancam. Akhirnya ia pun mengeluarkan pisau itu dari dalam daerah sensitif Annie.

"Untung saja kau mengingatkanku, wanita jalang…" gerutu Mikasa sarkas, sebab ia belum merasa puas dengan permainan sadomasokisme mereka berdua.

"Hhh… Terima kasih…" ucap Annie yang akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, setengah berbisik.

Sementara Annie berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya agar seperti normal kembali, Mikasa mulai merapikan pakaian beserta atribut-atributnya kembali dan memasukkan pisau berburunya itu ke dalam saku celananya lagi.

"Aku akan membasuh diriku dan mencarikan pakaian ganti untukmu dulu. Setelah itu aku akan kembali kesini lagi. Tetaplah tenang di dalam sana, Female-type Titan…" ucap Mikasa sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan sel tahanan itu yang ia kunci kembali.

Di dalam sel tahanan itu, Annie kembali merasa kesepian, memandang bahu lebar Mikasa yang ia rindukan itu mulai menghilang ditelan jarak. Ia pun kembali mendesah dan bergumam pada diri sendiri.

"Bahkan sampai detik ini pun kau masih belum bisa mengerti perasaanku terhadapmu yang sebenarnya, Mikasa Ackerman bodoh…"

Dan ia pun masih harus terus menunggu waktu dimana ia akan diperbolehkan untuk menghirup udara bebas, meski hal itu terasa amat mustahil baginya.

* * *

**~~ENDE~~**

* * *

**Mungkin ini agak telat, tapi saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau menurut pembaca fanfic ini 'absurd' dan/atau semacamnya. Yang jelas saya nggak bermaksud ngebash Annie atau pun Mikasa. Saya hanya menyampaikan khayalan saya terhadap mereka berdua aja selama ini. Dan saya minta maaf juga karena sudah membuat mereka berdua jadi OOC.**

**Well, sebenarnya saya suka mereka menjadi pasangan di fluffy/hot love story, tapi saya pengen nyoba hal baru dimana mereka melakukan BDSM untuk menyampaikan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Jadi ya… mau gimana lagi? ^_^'**

**Sekian kata penutup, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya! (If you dare to…)**

**V**


End file.
